


Stuffed Bears and Cuddles

by VillainsbeFab



Series: Stuffed Bears and Cuddles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's jealous, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin has a teddy bear, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsbeFab/pseuds/VillainsbeFab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur questions Merlin's possession of a stuffed bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Bears and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a story I posted on another fanfic website. This version is edited, but it doesn't stray from the original plot. I'm so sorry if it's too cheesy.

It was already 8:30 PM on Saturday. Merlin and Arthur finalizing an Economics project in Merlin and Lancelot’s flat. Merlin was busy typing something on the laptop, so Arthur brought it to himself to go inside Merlin’s room and get the notes from Merlin’s backpack.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked as he walked out of Merlin’s room

“Hmm?” Merlin replied, furiously typing and not looking away from the laptop. He violently smashed the ‘Enter’ button and yelled “And done!” He threw his hands up in the air as sign of success.

“Why do you have a fluffy stuffed bear in your room?” Arthur asked as he held out an average-sized light brown teddy bear

Merlin’s gleeful mood turned to panic. He lowered his hands, looked away from his laptop and turned to Arthur, trying to hide his panic.

“Is it a crime to have such object in my room?”

“Unless you’re 8 years old, yes.”

“It was a gift,” Merlin replied defensively “from Gwen. I really didn’t know what to do with it so I… used it as a decoration for my room!”

“Merlin, we both know you’re a terrible liar.”

Merlin had no choice but to tell the truth. He knew Arthur would keep pestering him if he didn’t.

He looked away from Arthur “I hug it every night so I can sleep well.” His face and ears turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Arthur thought it was cute. Then something occurred to him.

_Wait, if he hugs this thing every time he sleeps then, that means this bear gets more hugs from Merlin than I do. Unacceptable!_

Now he couldn’t help but feel jealous. An inanimate object sleeps with _his_ Merlin and he can’t even hug him unless something special had occured!

_This bear has got to go!_

“You’re such a girl, _Mer_ lin! Wait till Morgana sees this!” Arthur pulled out his phone in an attempt to take a picture of the stuffed animal.

Merlin’s eyes widened with panic and he went charging towards Arthur in a desperate attempt to grab his fluffy teddy. Arthur, being the taller of the two, raised the bear beyond Merlin’s reach. Merlin had to press his body to Arthur’s as he tiptoed to his full height and Arthur wasn’t complaining.

“Give it back! If anyone, especially Morgana, hears about this, I’ll never hear the end of it!” Merlin cried out.

“You can have it if you can take it!” Arthur told him.

Merlin jumped and was able to reach the stuffed bear. Now the two of them were playing tug-of-war with the poor bear.

“Just give me the bear!” Merlin tried to pull his sleeping buddy from Arthur. It was futile as Arthur was obviously stronger than him.

Arthur thought for a moment. A clever plan formed in his head. He let go of the bear while Merlin was still pulling it. As a result, Merlin came crashing down and the bear flew from his hand. It flew out the balcony and Merlin chased after it.

“No!” Merlin stopped and could only watch as his beloved stuffed animal fall towards the busy street. Unfortunately, a pick-up truck chose the exact moment to pass by, catching the bear with its open rear as it sped through.

Merlin walked back inside, his face filled with sadness. Arthur felt guilty. He didn’t mean to come this far.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Yes, it’s no big deal.” Merlin lied, forcing up a smile. He really was the world’s worst liar.

Awkward silence fell between the two.

“I know! I can get you a new one! I know something better than that old thing.” Arthur finally spoke up.

“Really? Is it cute?” Merlin asked

“You could say that.” Arthur grinned

“Can you assure me it’s comfortable?”

“Oh, it is.”

“Does it get jealous of other stuffed animals?”

“Absolut—Wait, what?!”

Merlin laughed “You didn’t think I’d figure it out, did you? Well, I hate to tell you this, but your action was confirmation of your desperation for hugs.”

“Using a Frozen reference? I think it’s time I throw you out the balcony too.” Arthur joked.

He chased Merlin, who, in turn, ran to the safety of his room. He tried to close the door, but Arthur burst in and tackled him to bed. Both of them came crashing down beside each other, laughing.

They finally stopped laughing and cuddled with each other. Merlin felt Arthur’s warmth as he pressed his body close to the blonde. Arthur’s strong arms wrapped around him in a tight, warm embrace.

“I think I like this one better.” Merlin spoke up “I think I’m keeping this.”

“You can, but on one condition.” Arthur said

“And what would that be?”

“You have to admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you love me.”

Merlin raised his eyebrow, an act that would have made his uncle Gaius proud. “Do I really have to?” he asked cheekily.

“Yes.” Arthur replied.

“Dollophead! How sure are you that I do love you?” Merlin asked.

“You’re not exactly discreet when it comes to feelings, _Mer_ lin. Don’t worry, those feelings won’t go unreciprocated.”

Merlin’s cheeks turned red. The color spread up to his ears.

“I ‘ov  u” Merlin mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Arthur asked, looking smug. Merlin took a deep breath.

“I said,” he began “Iloveyou.” He spoke too fast.

“I can’t hear you, Merlin.” Arthur teased, mockingly placing a hand over his ear.

“I said I love you, you prat!” Merlin yelled at him.

“There it is!” Arthur declared as if he just found what he was looking for. He pulled Merlin close and crashed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and chaste, made by nothing else other than pure love.

Finally, they pulled away. “I love you too, you idiot.” Arthur said softly. Merlin simply smiled and snuggled himself onto Arthur’s broad chest.

“This feels… nice.” Merlin finally spoke up.

“Well, I am cute and comfortable, not to mention warm.” Arthur commented

“Yeah, well so was Lancelot.” Merlin replied

“You named your bear ‘Lancelot’?”

“No, I meant the real Lancelot.”

“You cuddled with Lancelot?!” Arthur asked disbelievingly

“He doesn’t mind, really.  He thinks it’s all nice and friendly.” Merlin assured him

Arthur made a mental note to throw Lancelot off the balcony the next time he’s around. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Merlin was finally _his_ Merlin and he’ll keep him for as long as he lived.


End file.
